Um Último Choro
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Tradução de ONE LAST CRY, por CAL. Meiling descobre que Syaoran e Sakura se gostam, e demonstra toda a tristeza através de uma melancólica canção.


**_Cuidar que, na narrativa, ora está na primeira pessoa (ponto de vista de Meiling), ora está na terceira pessoa (assume um narrador neutro à situação)._**

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**Um Último Choro**

**Syaoran:** "_(nos pensamentos de Meiling) _Eu gosto de outro alguém."

**Meiling _(cantando)_:** "Meus sonhos quebrados e o coração partido, são remendados em uma concha."

Injusto. A vida não é justa. Por quê?!!! Meiling se carregou através da queda sem fim de chuva, correndo para onde os pés dela a levassem. Qualquer lugar servia, tão distante quanto estivesse só. Ninguém para vê-la... Ninguém para machucá-la...

Ela sabia que, no momento em que visse a outra, isto aconteceria, mas se sentia tão desprotegida. Não importava o que fizesse, as coisas provavelmente não seriam mudadas. Ela tinha que aceitar isto... apesar da leve dúvida no coração.

**Meiling _(cantando)_:** "Eu te vi segurando as mãos... ficando perto de um outro alguém..."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

(_flashback_)

Meiling fechou os punhos quando Syaoran juntou a mão dele com a de Sakura e sorriu. Os lábios dela se agitaram levemente partidos, desejando gritr, mas somente o som do silêncio saiu. Sem fala, apenas encarou para o casal, com lágrimas enchendo os olhos vermelho-cereja. Os dois pareciam tão felizes. Syaoran nunca sorriu daquele jeito quando ele estava com ela - o único que ela tinha sonhado que ele o enviasse para ela. O casal se distanciou, deixando Meiling congelada atrás de uma enorme árvore de cerejeira, a partida deles dava um bonito cenário à medida que eles caíam graciosamente no chão.

(fim do _flashback_)

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**Meiling _(cantando)_:** "Agora eu me sento completamente sozinha, desejando que todo o meu sentimento fosse embora."

Ela entrou no quarto encharcada. Sacudindo-se, ela se assentou num canto, trazendo os joelhos ao peito. As lágrimas se misturavam com as marcas de chuva assim que continuadamente rolavam abaixo pelas bochechas. A dor no peito estava queimando, e doía tanto.

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**Meiling:** "ODEIO ISTO! Odeio isto! _(começou a cantar)_ Vou te esquecer, nada para eu fazer... Mas eu tenho um último choro."

Eu sabia que isto vinha desde o começo. Eu prometi que deixaria tu partires - mas eu não consigo me forçar a fazê-lo. Agora estou certa do que estou sentido não é apenas amor à primeira vista. Eu... eu cresci para amar-te... Eu te amo, Syaoran. Falo sério. Eu te amo demais para tirar a tua felicidade. Tu és realmente feliz com tal garota. Sei da maneira que tu olhas para ela... da maneira que tu sorris a ela. Como desejo tal sorriso de novo... mesmo se... mesmo se não for para mim. Não há nada que possa fazer a respeito, há? Eu consigo ver nos teus olhos. Teus sentimentos se refletem neles. Tudo que posso fazer agora é amar que teus olhos se suavizam toda hora que olhas para ela. Aqui estou eu, morrendo de tanto soluçar por ti... eu não posso evitar... dói tanto.

**Meiling _(cantando)_:** "Eu estava aqui quando tu estavas lá... Acho que nós nunca poderemos concordar... Enquanto o sol brilha sobre ti, eu preciso de algum amor para reinar em mim... Ainda eu me sento completamente sozinha, meu sentimento se foi..."

Tu deves ser malvado algumas vezes, tu gritavas comigo por ser infantil algumas vezes - mas tu realmente és um cara legal. Tu cuidaste de mim, protegeste-me, sacrificaste-te por mim, tu me fizeste sentir que não estava sozinha. Tu me deixaste ter alguém para confiar.

Nasci sem poderes mágicos, eu tive que provar que eu sou merecedora do nosso clã, então eu fiz o melhor em tudo. Eu me acostumei a competir com os outros. Algumas vezes, eu me sentia como um pássaro indesejado em uma gaiola. Eu sei que tu sentias a mesma coisa.

Eu nunca me esqueceria da primeira vez que nos encontramos. Eu sempre apreciarei tal memória mesmo se eu estiver quilômetros de distância de ti. Eu a levarei até a morte - eu juro. Eu nunca te esquecerei. Mesmo se tu não o admitas, tu és uma pessoa gentil de bom coração, sabia disso? Tu és o tipo de pessoa que toda garota morreria. Eu apenas não entendo por que aquela garota é tão descolada. Eu odiei ver-te com ela. Mas acho que é muito tarde... e ela é muito legal mas... eu... eu a invejo. Eu invejo a AMBOS! Agora eu entendo como tu deves te sentir. Eu não te culpo por isso. Tu tens esperança. Eu não.

**Meiling _(cantando)_:** "Eu dei meu melhor para ti... Nada para eu fazer... Mas eu tenho um último choro."

Eu te amo de todo o meu coração. Eu sinto muito pela vez que tu quase foste morto devido a mim. Eu sinto muito por tudo de errado que fiz a ti. Eu apenas queria te agradar. Eu queria que tu sorrisses... mas tu conseguiste a tua felicidade sem minha ajuda, de qualquer forma.

Meu coração dói. Tudo dói. Eu sinto muito por correr embora. Eu apenas não pude suportar aquilo. Eu não quero que tu me vejas deste jeito....

**Meiling _(cantando)_:** "Um último choro, antes que eu deixe tudo para trás, Eu vou colocar-te para fora da minha mente desta vez... Para de viver uma mentira... Acho que estou deprimida com o meu último choro..."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Meiling olhou em torno do quarto, com os olhos doídos e cansados de chorar. A sombra parecia engoli-la. Ela tentou pensar em algo agradável, mas a mente dela simplesmente não funcionava. Ela podia ver a face dele em todo o lugar. Quanto mais ela tentasse esquecer dele, mais dolorida a pesada carga no peito dela ficava. Mais lágrimas fluíam pois ela nunca se sentiu tão sozinha na vida. Soluçando, ela moveu o olhar para as escadarias do paraíso. Ela se forçou a pensar nos tempos alegres que teve com os amigos, mas não funcionou. Ela pensava em Yamazaki falhando novamente em contar as incríveis estórias dele, e Chiharu o espancando de novo - aquilo a fez rir abafadamente pelo menos. Ele queria ser forte. Ela tomou um longo fôlego e suspirou.

**Meiling _(cantando)_:** "Eu sei que consegui ser forte... Mas em volta minha vida continua, e continua, e continua... Eu vou secar meus olhos... exatamente depois de eu ter o meu último choro..."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Eu te deixarei partir agora... Eu te prometi. E talvez, algum dia, eu o diria de todo o coração. Eu apenas preciso de um pouco mais de tempo. As lágrimas apenas não param de fluir, a dor ainda não iria embora. Eu me sinto tão desprotegida, soluçando na escuridão... em meu próprio quarto... e eu nunca tive medo... mas como eu tenho tanto medo de não te ver novamente? Como eu tenho medo de deixar-te partir? Como eu tenho medo de perder-te? Eu posso mesmo continuar sem ti?

Eu apenas não consigo esquercer a solidão ainda. Eu não consigo... eu apenas não o consigo!

**Meiling _(cantando)_:** "Um último choro... Antes que eu deixe tudo para trás, Eu vou colocar-te para fora da minha mente desta vez... Para de viver uma mentira... Acho que estou deprimida com o meu último choro..."

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

A porta fluiu a abrir-se repentinamente. Lá permeneceu Syaoran, olhando-a aconchegada em um canto do quarto.

**Syaoran:** "Eu sinto muito, Meiling. Eu sabia que isto aconteceria. Eu tive um segundo pensamento de contar-te mas... eu..."

**Meiling:** "_(que ficou de pé e fez um sorriso) _Tudo bem, Syaoran."

**Syaoran:** "_(que aproximou-se de Meiling e olhou-a com os olhos cheio de pena, tentando confortá-la) _Eu sinto muito, eu te causei isto..."

Meiling se sentiu como se derretendo ao olhar dele, mas se recompôs. Ela balançou a cabeça um pouco e sorriu.

**Meiling:** "Não. Eu deveria ser a única a pedir desculpa por fazer-te se preocupar tanto."

Syaoran pareceu surpreso com a resposta dela. Sem fala, ele apenas a olhou. Lágrimas rolaram dos olhos dela de novo, em contraste com o sorriso dela.

**Meiling:** "Mas, por favor... Syaoran... deixe-me... deixe-me dizer-te algo que... tu... tu escutarás?"

**Syaoran:** "Sim."

Ele a deu um olhar confuso, mas permaneceu quieto. Vagarosamente, ela se aproximou dele e declinou-se contra o peito dele.

**Meiling:** "Tu és tão caloroso... Syaoran... tu... tu significas o mundo para mim... eu... eu te amo e sempre te amarei. _(ela o encarou, observando a expressão dele)_ Por favor... jamais te esqueças de mim... _(mais lágrimas vieram)_ Eu nunca te esquecerei. Eu quero que tu sejas feliz com ela. Eu te desejo toda a felicidade. Sakura é realmente felizarda."

**Syaoran:** "Meiling..."

**Meiling:** "_(que limpou as lágrimas e sorriu) _Eu sinto muito por chorar deste jeito. _(os lábios dela tremiam)_ Perdõe-me por dizer isto! Mas... mesmo se... tu tenhas um outro alguém... tu... tu sempre serás meu alguém especial. Se algo acontecer a ti, eu prefereria me matar! Por favor, tome cuidado..."

**Syaoran:** "_(que sorriu e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela) _Obrigado, Meiling. Eu tomarei. E tu nunca te esquecerei. Eu tenho sempre te considerado com uma irmã minha... e eu me preocupo contigo. Eu te amo como amo minhas irmãs mais velhas..."

**Meiling:** "_(que riu um pouco, encarando-o nos olhos) _Syaoran, eu estou voltando para casa amanhã. Seja feliz com ela. Por favor, lembra-te que, não importa onde estejas, eu estou pensando em ti... _(ela forçou um sorriso para ele) _E se tu AINDA não contá-la como tu te apaixonste, na próxima vez que eu te ver, eu marcharei até ela e direi a ela por eu mesma. Tu sabes que eu não quero ser perturbada!"

**Syaoran:** "_(que riu um pouco, com os olhos cheios de alívio e gratidão) _Eu manterei isto em mente. _(deu um leve abraço em Meiling) _Obrigado, Meiling."

**Meiling:** "_(que olhou distante e fingiu encará-lo) _É melhor estar!"

**Syaoran:** "E é melhor tu te troques, se tu não queres pegar um resfriado. _(os olhos os dois se fixaram e não podiam controlar, apenas sorrir)_ Boa noite. _(então, ele saiu)_"

**Meiling _(cantando)_:** "Acho que estou deprimida... Com o meu último choro..."

Meiling se fez confortável na cama. As lágrimas manchavam o travesseiro e ela mentalmente se ralhava. Talvez amanhã, ela parará de ter pena de si e recomeçará... Talvez amanhã, ela será capaz de aceitar com todo o coração.. ou talvez a metade...

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

Eu... não quero que te preocupes tanto... pois és o porque de eu querer que tu pensasses que tudo está certo... Eu te amo. Boa noite. Adeus, Syaoran... Syao...

---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução de ONE LAST CRY, por CAL._**


End file.
